Mukami's Darkest Desire
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY FIRST DARKEST DESIRE OR YOU WON'T UNERSTAND! Since three weeks back, Mayu has been imprisoned in the Sakamakis mansion where she was forced to work as a maid. When 4 just as handsome men shows up, Mayu believes that she's being saved. But Ruki, Kou, Yuuma (Yuma) and Azusa have other plans for her. Plans for revenge. THIS IS THE PROLOGUE FOR 4 DIFFERENT STORIES! M LATER ON!


_**IT'S NOT URGENT OR SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT THIS TIME, BUT I SERIOUSLY RECOMEND THAT YOU READ MY SAKAMAKI PROLOGUE OR YOU MAY RISK NOT UNDERSTANDING SHIT. **_

_**Finally it has come to the time when I, Diavampirebait, start with the Mukami prologue. How many times is it now that I've been so eager to start? Oh yes, this is the 1000th time, that's right. Oh, and I've thought about something. As you probably figured out (or if you haven't, CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T READ THE SPOILER!), Yui is dead in my fan fictions. Which means that Mayu exists in the future, but I have no idea how far in or how the future looks like! So I've come to this, Mayu was not born long after Yui died and the future has barely changed. Maybe I'll do some changes on stuff, but I already have lots of planning and I want to get some fanservice for you guys too since this is rated M, so it won't be much. SORRY.**_

_**Anywhoo, let's begin.**_

_**RATED: T THROUGH IT ALL I MEAN IT'S JUST A PROLOGUE!**_

"15 years..." A dark voice muttered callous, viewing the rotting brown leaves on the wet ground. Today made it exactly 15 years ago since _**that **_happened. Spring, 15 years ago. "It's time to set our revenge into action." It continued, this time determined looking up against the dark, pale, moon, ready to serve justice in this rotten, dark, dying world.

They began to walk.

_**Mayu's P.O.V. YASS!**_

It had already been one month, one week and three days since I got abducted by six rich young vampire brothers. Yup, apparently, they happen to be vampires – how original...

And as my blood-sucking master, I picked Raito... *facepalm* WELL I'M SORRY IF I THOUGHT HE WAS KIND!? How would I've known that he was a perverted psychopath? Well, I didn't.

As a kidnapped new maid, I was going to be ordered around by Raito for some reason that I didn't quite understand. Reiji had said that if I'm going to stay in their household, I might as well do something useful. I didn't even want to stay! I hadn't come here willingly! I had been dragged across the street, damn it!

And why would the 'picking a master' even matter when Raito still isn't the only one telling me what to do, what to clean and how to clean it? At least he is the only one sucking my blood, and boy is he doing that often?

"Mmmnh... Haaaah... Bitch-chan~, your blood is tasty as usual today, nfufu! Hnnng...!"

He never stopped. Over, over and over again. It didn't matter if I kicked, punched or screamed – because he would just enjoy it more.

"Hey, nfufu, let me suck you some more, okay? We can do even more pleasurable things after, Bitch-chan~. Hmmng...! Haaaah..."

Of course, I hated myself for not fighting back even more. For just being so weak in front of someone. I usually never looked like that. Weak. Breathless. Pathetic. But even the strongest persons can be left, weakly lying in the dirt without no power to stand up. Raito taught me that. He _showed _that.

"Aaahh~! Fufufu, Bitch-chan! What's with that erotic face you're making? You want more? You just can't stand it, can you~?"

He thought of it as erotic. I thought of it as pained. But for Sakamaki Raito, that meant the same thing.

"I'll give you lots and lots of my love, Bitch-chan."

I just wanted to run away.

Far away.

Where he'd never find me.

Like a Christian meeting?

Anyway, at the times when Raito didn't interact and/or harass me, I tried my best to enjoy life... by cleaning my kidnappers mansion... Those times were called school days and occurred five days a week. Today was one of those days (I called them heaven-days since they were gloooorious) and I was polishing some statues on the second floor. They were shaped into little griffins sooooo gooood that it was hard to polish it perfectly as I'd been told by Reiji after I'd been told by Ayato to clean his disgusting basketball socks (and I swear to god, they were green with filth and sweat yuck). Who on earth even has basketball socks (not that I would know since I'm not into sports all that much)!? Anyway, if I didn't polish them perfectly, I'd get punished. So far, I had not received a punishment from Reiji and I would like to keep it like that. As I said earlier, they all boss me around.

Then suddenly (after nearly cutting my wrist on the griffins stupid beak ouch fuck) I saw the miracle walk in the entrance. The miracle consisted of four, young men opening the two heavy, brown doors without a problem. _Strong men. Rawwwr._

I quickly realized that I was going to be saved! I'd always thought that the one who would save me would be myself (that theory came second after a young, strong, handsome prince fighting the Sakamakis with a silver sword made of magic hnnnng!) escaping from the vampires all by myself. That I would be my own hero. But if I said that I was disappointed at the rescue over my own selfish dreams, I would be lying. I flew up to seventh heaven only at the thought that they were right downstairs.

That reminded me, I had to go packing. Maybe I could find some really strong evidence to put those horrible guys in jail for the rest of their lives? Sure, it would kinda be a shame that everyone would know that vampires exist (not to mention the fear, panic, suicide and empty streets as soon as it turned dark), but I would expose them as vampires too! Maybe they'd get a death sentence? Not that I'd really care all that much, I mean, this is not Twilight vampires. These are the real shit and they are batshit crazy.

I quickly ran towards Raito's room. Should I maybe bring some of those cool books that the Sakamakis have with me? (More like, steal those cool books.) Would I need a shower? It has been awhile since I last willingly stepped into that shower, and that was because Reiji forced me to (said that I smelled like something the cat brought with him and so on, ugh). Me smelling bad was due to Raito always fucking peeking at me.

Well, that didn't matter anymore, I was going to get saved.

Or so I thought.

_**Mukami P.O.V!**_

"It's been a while since last time." A pale boy, just as young and handsome as his three companions, murmured out, referring to the old mansion, with his regular flirty tone, though having hell itself luring in his one blood red eye. Together with both the other young men's eyes, his scanned the area from top to toe.

"There is no time for nostalgia, Kou." The same, dark voice as before gushed out in a bark against his younger adoptive brother. The boy named as Kou's way of speaking in this serious and important situation did not please him.

"Let's begin. The one whom captivates her, **gets her**."

_**YASS FINALLY DONE WITH THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I FEEL LIKE I'VE COME SO FAR INTO ALL MY SHIT AND I GET SO HAPPY! **_

_**This didn't take me all that long, did it? (Maybe because it's hella short, damn it). But isn't a prologue supposed to be short? Yeah, that's it. **_

_**SO, KIDDOS! NOW I NEED YOUR HELP TO KNOW WHICH MUKAMI TO WRITE FIRST! RUKI!? KOU!? YUUMA!? AZUSA!? YOU CHOOSE!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! COOKES TO EVERYONE! I PAY!**_


End file.
